Shot Through the Heart
by kisshuismylife
Summary: After Ichigo's latest rejection, Kisshu's having chest pains. Then he messes up teleporting, and lands in Ichigo's room. What's going to happen? I wonder...


**Shot Through the Heart**

Kisshu was fighting Ichigo again, while her teammates were fighting his Chimera Anima. He was teasing Ichigo again, enjoying the look on her face- until she shouted, "Kisshu, just quit it! I'm sick of your teasing! Get the hell out of my life!"

Kisshu's smirk dropped off his face, and suddenly a sharp pain shot through his chest. He winced, and teleported off. Half-way through teleporting, the sharp pain came back, and his teleport spun out of control.

The minute he landed, he stumbled, the pain shooting through his chest again. This time, before he could figure out where he was, he blacked out.

_**Meanwhile, at Café Mew Mew: **_Ichigo snarled. Ryou was scolding her again, and she suddenly just snapped. "Ryou, if you don't shut up, I'm going to make you shut up," Ichigo snarled, cutting Ryou off mid-sentence. "I got Kisshu to go away, we defeated the Chimera Anima, and yet you're still yelling at me. What the HELL did I do to deserve you making me miserable like this?"

"Nothing, I just like the look on your face when you get angry," Ryou said. "Besides, it's not like you have a choice about working here."

Ichigo had had it. Claws shot out of her fingers, and she clawed Ryou's face up, then screamed, "IF YOU TELL ME ONE MORE TIME I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE ABOUT WORKING FOR YOU, YOU'RE DEAD, GOT IT!? I CAN MAKE MY OWN CHOICES, AND I'VE DECIDED THAT YOU'RE SO EVIL YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"

"Ichigo, stop screaming," Ryou said.

"That. Does. It." Ichigo snarled. She turned to Lettuce and said, "Inform Moe and Miwa that they no longer get to kill Blondie, and keep the others from interfering."

"Hai," Lettuce said. She concentrated as Ichigo transformed.

Ryou was starting to look nervous, and rightly so, because Ichigo leaped on him, and started beating him to a pulp. After about two minutes, Ryou screamed, "I'M SORRY! I'LL NEVER MAKE YOU MISERABLE AGAIN, JUST STOP!"

"'Sorry' isn't going to cut it here," Ichigo snarled. "You're going to die today, and there's nothing anyone can do to stop me." With that she clawed his throat open, and summoned her weapon, then got up and performed an attack so powerful there was nothing left of Ryou when she was done.

Ichigo detransformed after the attack faded, and looked at the others. Lettuce and Pudding had tied up Keiichiro, Zakuro, and Mint, and were looking at her calmly. "Feeling better?" Lettuce asked.

"I'm still angry," Ichigo said. "I'm going home; you and Pudding have fun explaining this while I go find a punching bag."

"Uh….. okay," Lettuce said.

Ichigo left, leaving the others stunned. She walked straight home, and took off her shoes, slamming the front door behind her. Then she went to her room- and her jaw dropped. Kisshu was lying on the floor, a pained expression on his face. _Great…. _Ichigo thought. _Yet ANOTHER thing I have to deal with. But why is Kisshu sleeping on my floor? Normally he's in my tree._

Deciding to find out, Ichigo knelt next to Kisshu, and shook him gently, saying, "Kisshu, wake up."

Kisshu stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. Ichigo shook him again, and said, "Come on, wake up."

This time Kisshu opened his eyes, and looked startled. "Koneko-chan? Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in my room, but I don't know why," Ichigo said.

Kisshu sat up, then felt the sharp pain from earlier come back, and he clutched his chest, wincing.

"Are you hurt?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not sure; I just keep getting these sharp pains in my chest," Kisshu said.

"That's usually a sign that you've got some kind of heart problem," Ichigo said.

"I do," Kisshu said. "It's called 'broken heart'."

"Which I suppose is my fault?" Ichigo sighed.

"To be honest- yes," Kisshu said. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't, I've just been in a really rotten mood lately, and frankly, your attacks and teasing are NOT helping," Ichigo said. "But my mood might be improving now that I've killed Blondie. He was more evil than your leader. And at least your leader isn't a complete pervert. Blondie's worse than you are. Or at least, he was."

"You killed Blondie?" Kisshu asked.

"Yep," Ichigo said perkily.

Kisshu was a bit unsure of what to say, but then he felt the pain in his chest come back, and it was worse now. He flinched, and Ichigo asked, "Should I call Pai?"

"Yeah…." Kisshu said, flinching as another jolt of pain shot through his chest.

Ichigo concentrated, and called, _Pai! Come to my house, now!_

_Why? _Pai asked suspiciously.

_Kisshu's here and he says he keeps having sharp pains in his chest, _Ichigo said. She suddenly felt Pai cut the connection, and about five seconds later, Pai appeared in her room, and came over, then knelt next to them and put a hand on Kisshu's chest. His hand began to glow, and Kisshu relaxed. Pai lifted him onto Ichigo's bed, and said, "Ichigo, stay quiet. I might need more power, but I'm not sure."

"K," Ichigo said. Pai put his hand back on Kisshu's chest, right over his heart, and started healing him.

Fifteen minutes later, Pai said, "Ichigo, I need more power."

"Take mine," Ichigo said, and took the hand Pai held out to her. Pai started to draw her power out.

Ten minutes later, Pai said, "That's all I can do. His heart is pretty much healed, but he'll have more of these problems if you keep hurting him. He should be back to full strength in about two days; can you take care of him?"

"Sure, but what are you going to be doing?" Ichigo asked. "It better have something to do with asking Lettuce out, or we're going to have a little chat about not hurting people's feelings."

"You're one to talk," Pai grumbled.

"Your case is similar," Ichigo said. "It's just reversed; Lettuce thinks you don't like her, but you do, you just don't show it."

"She likes me?" Pai asked.

"More like she's head over heels in love with you," Ichigo said. "You are SO clueless. Now be a good zombie and go ask her out- or I'll tell her about your plushies. Taruto told Pudding, and Pudding told me. We didn't tell Lettuce yet, though."

"TARUTO'S GOING _**DOWN **_TODAY!" Pai screamed, and teleported out.

This, naturally, woke Kisshu up, and he asked sleepily, "What was Pai screaming about?"

"Taking Taruto down," Ichigo said. "If he doesn't ask Lettuce out soon, though, I'm going to send Moe and Miwa after him. Lettuce is sad because she thinks he doesn't like her."

"He's got a wall of pictures of her," Kisshu commented.

"And five hundred plushies, right?" Ichigo asked. "Taruto told Pudding, but we kept it from Lettuce so we could blackmail Pai into asking her out."

"You told Pai Taruto told you that?" Kisshu asked.

"Yep," Ichigo said.

"Taruto's doomed…." Kisshu said. "I have to-"

"You have to rest," Ichigo said firmly, cutting him off. "Pai said it's going to be two days before you're back to full strength. And since it's my fault you're like this, I'll call Moe and Miwa and tell them to stop Pai." She concentrated, and called, _Moe! _

_What's wrong? _Moe asked.

_Can you and Miwa go make sure Pai didn't actually kill Taruto? _Ichigo asked.

_K! We were going to lecture him today anyways; he needs to ask Lettuce out, _Moe said. She cut the connection.

"They'll take care of things," Ichigo told Kisshu. "Don't worry about it."

"K," Kisshu said tiredly. "Can I go back to sleep?"

"Yeah, it's good for you," Ichigo said. "Do you want me to stay?"

"Yeah…." Kisshu said sleepily.

Ichigo smiled and climbed onto the bed with him, then started stroking his hair as she said softly, "Kisshu, go back to sleep."

Kisshu fell back to sleep pretty quickly, and Ichigo continued stroking his hair.

Two days later, Kisshu was pretty much back to full strength. Ichigo had spent all her time with him for the past two days, and she had finally decided to give Kisshu a chance.

**Crappy ending, but I hope you all like this. If you don't, please don't flame me about it.**


End file.
